


Jumping waves

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), Minor Anxiety, discussing marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Based on the supercorptober day 14 prompt 'Midvale'.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Jumping waves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 14 prompt 'Midvale'.

The sun is high in the sky. Not a cloud in sight. It is hot. Lena feels the small beads of sweat form on her skin. But the weather is perfect. The sand beneath her feed is soft and the cold lemonade makes everything bearable.

Of course the sight of Kara enjoying herself makes it even more so. Kara is laughing loudly, chasing Krypto around in the waves and throwing a stick for him to fetch which always ends in a small tug a war because that’s just the way Kara and Krypto are. And Lena wouldn’t have it any other way.

In a short while, she might join them. The water is a nice temperature and very refreshing with the sun burning as it is. Lena can hardly imagine she used to think she would dislike the beach. She has grown to love it so much. It is one of her favourite places. Away from work and the stresses of daily life. With Kara and Krypto. And Eliza.

Eliza, who is sitting next to her and lovingly watches Kara and Krypto play. Like any proud mother would when they see their child happy. When they hear their laughter. Or, at least, Lena assumes that’s what any mother would do. She imagines she would do the same if she were to have children.

One day. Maybe. She will get to do the same. But that’s something for the future. Something to discuss with Kara.

“It’s nice,” Eliza says, “seeing them play like that.”

“It is,” Lena agrees.

“Did you know Kara used to be scared of the ocean? They didn’t have waves like this on Krypton and the seagulls both intrigued and terrified her. She had never seen a bird before. It took her a while to warm up to it but I’m glad she has come to like going here.”

“Kara has sort of implied it, yes. It must have been difficult, to have a child enter your family who is unfamiliar with the entirety of Earth.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Eliza admits. “But I don’t think adopting a child is ever easy. Children just aren’t easy. Having Alex wasn’t easy either. The difficulties might be different but that doesn’t mean raising a biological child doesn’t pose it’s own unique difficulties. I’m just glad both my children are happy and found their place in life.”

Lena agrees with a small nod.

“And of course that Kara found you. And Alex Kelly. You’re the best daughter-in-laws I could imagine,” Eliza compliments.

“Kelly is great, she and Alex really click and she is just so kind.”

“She is. And you’re lovely too, don’t forget that.” Eliza throws a small stern look at Lena, like a mother lovingly chiding her child. It warms Lena’s heart. She has been accepted into this family with open arms and so much love. It is sometimes difficult to lend herself that love when it isn’t something she is used to.

“Thank you.”

A short silence follows. But Lena thinks this is as good a time as any. Or maybe even better than any. They are already on the topic of family and partnerships. And Kara has solar flared and can’t listen in. Really, the moment is perfect.

“Eliza,” Lena asks formally, sitting up a little straighter and turning to face Eliza head on.

“Yes, dear.” Eliza seems to sense Lena’s serious mood and stops looking at Kara and Krypto. Now, she has her undivided attention on Lena. Her blue eyes make Lena slightly nervous and she feels unlike herself. She doesn’t get nervous. (She totally does.)

“I– I wanted to do this the right way and so–” Lena uncharacteristically stumbles over her words and takes a second to catch herself. “I was hoping to ask your permission to ask for Kara’s hand in marriage.”

Eliza stares at Lena. Her eyes still kind but the silence increases Lena’s nerves. Eliza seems to look straight into her soul and weigh her worth.

“Lena, you know you don’t have to ask me. Kara is an adult. She can do whatever she wants and if she wants to marry you, I will support that. It’s a little out of fashion to ask someone’s parents for their hand in marriage.”

“I know. But I thought it would make her happy to know that you are okay with it. And it would calm my nerves,” Lena admits.

Eliza places a hand on Lena’s, her fingers squeeze her hand slightly. “Lena, you know I love you and you don’t need my permission to marry Kara. That girl loves you and would run through fire for you regardless of what I told her. You don’t need to be nervous about it. I never thought it was a question of whether you would commit to an outspoken lifelong partnership, it was when.”

Lena breathes out an unsteady breath and nods. Her hands feel clammy and sweaty. Her face hot.

“I just get anxious.”

“I know, dear. And that’s nothing to be ashamed of. We will always be here to tell you there is no need. And I’m here right now to tell you that there is nothing to be anxious about when asking Kara to marry you.” Eliza squeezes Lena’s hand again and pulls her into a short hug. Then she gently pushes Lena away by her shoulders and turns her to face the sea, where Kara and Krypto are still playing. She pushes Lena off and gives her a little smack on her leg.

“Go be with your girl and relieve some tension by jumping waves.”

With a small smile and a warm heart, Lena follows Eliza’s instructions and joins Kara and Krypto in the foamy water.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and talk to me (or secretly lurk on me/stalk me) on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
